


El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto.

by muertxdeamor



Series: La historia de este país es como un chiste malo [5]
Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muertxdeamor/pseuds/muertxdeamor





	El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto.

"El tiempo es el mejor autor: siempre encuentra un final perfecto."

Charles Chaplin (1889-1977) Actor y director británico.


End file.
